The way i loved you
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: the perfection of her current relationship made her realise that she missed the 'screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain' please read and review. :
1. screaming and fighting

**disclaimer:** i own my ideas. :D but nothing else. :[

_okay, this is based on the song "The way i loved you" by Taylor Swift.:] its an awesome song, listen to it. :D:D_

Anyway, i promised someone **(you know who you are. ;] )** AGES ago that i'd write something, so i finally have. lol.

I think this may be a two/three part, im not sure. but this is definetly not the only chapter. :]

**READ&REVIEW PLEASE. :D**

* * *

Stephanie lay in bed, curled up next to her current partner Jason. He was sweet, kind, funny and very gorgeous. They finally spent their first night together after her constant battle with her personal rules about men and dating. the moonlight breaking through the gap in the bedroom curtains lit up a line of the entire room. She lay on her side, his arm tightened a little around her waist.

Smiling contently Stephanie fell into a peaceful slumber.

"_Paul I swear to god…"_

"_Oh come on Steph, stop being a freaking uptight!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Seriously honey, all you care about is work, live a little."_

"_All I care about is work because im making sure that we can actually pay rent this month!"_

_Stephanie slammed the bedroom door in his face, again._

_She picked up a photo of the pair that stood out on her bed stand and threw it hard against the door, the glass splattered into hundreds of tiny pieces on the floor surrounding the hardwood door. The tears stung the back of her eyes, she hated when they fought, but she knew he was right. She was being to uptight, but something had to be done. Money was a big issue for the couple, Paul worked two jobs as did Stephanie but somehow money was still tight._

_She lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling wondering how her life had turned out this way. She was never one to worry about money or the bigger things in life. Daddy always helped out, he understood everything so when she had a problem she ran to him. But now, she was living in the city, in the big bad world by herself, well…not totally by herself. Paul was here. He was sweet, funny, kind, loving and he was there, all the time. He stayed when life got rough and made everything better when she was upset. And now they were fighting over a stupid little thing like money!!_

_She picked herself up and made her way over to the bedroom door, picking up the photo that lay on the ground, it was taken by one of their best friends at a club one night, it was one of her favourite photos of them. She held the photo to her chest before laying it down on the large chest of drawers and stepping carefully over the shards of glass. _

_Walking into the living room she watched as Paul gently swayed back and forth on the sofa, his hands clasped tight together, muttering quietly to himself. She stood in the doorway watching him, contemplating with himself to go and get her or just to leave her to cool off. He knew she had a temper._

_He stood up and took a step towards he door before noticing her standing there. Stephanie gave the 'im-sorry-I-acted-stupid' look, Paul opened his arms slightly signalling a hug. Stephanie walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck._

"_Im sorry." she whispered, her face buried in his neck._

"_Its okay." He replied, his hands softly rubbing her back, calming her down immediately._

_He pulled back slightly, before they both knew it his lips were on hers in a passionate lip lock that blew Stephanie's mind. Hands roamed bodies, clothes were discarded… _

Stephanie shot up from her sleep, only getting so far, realising the weight that was keeping her put. She glanced round at her sleeping boyfriend and sighed deeply, running her hands through her dark locks, before turning back on her side and attempting to get some sleep.

Why was he invading her thoughts now!?

_Stephanie walked through the streets of New York city, the raining hammering down on her black umbrella, her high heel clad feet pacing through puddles, occasionally splashing water on her bare legs. Her mind plagued with thoughts of her husband and the fight they just had about his mother, she was still convinced his mother didn't like her yet he wanted to accept her offer of the pair staying with his parents for four days, which obviously Steph objected to. Before she could read his reaction she stormed out of their cosy little two bedroom apartment that had a beautiful view of the city. She walked the streets, trying to find something to do, rather than go home and facing her probably angry husband._

_Failing to find anything reasonably interesting she picked up the pace, turning the corner to proceed up the steps to their a apartment she noticed her husband sitting on the steps, his head in his hands, blonde hair matted to his face._

_Stephanie walked up to him, holding the umbrella of the pair of them. He looked up, his expression blank. "You're soaked." He just nodded and stood, his eyes showing his apology._

"_You forgot your keys didn't you?"_

_He nodded again and smirked slightly. She held out the umbrella for him to hold while her hand dug around in her purse for her keys. Raindrops, suddenly made their way down her hair and she raised her head to see that he was now closing the umbrella. _

"_What are you doing?" she questioned, a demanding tone gracing her usually sweet tone. "Now im getting wet." _

"_Im sorry" he breathed. His hands gently taking hers, he stared at the gorgeous woman in front of him, the rain making her hair slowing mat itself to her head, which made her bright blue eyes shine even more. "I was being a jerk, I should have listened to you…sorry." he whispered again before ascending his lips upon hers._

_Her heart slowly melted as he took control. She tried to push him back, she hated how she was around him, he knew just what to say and when to say it, he was so sweet and romantic and she was powerless when it came to staying mad. Her hands lifted as if on their own command and gently ran through his hair. He reached back, taking the keys from her hand and pushed her gently back into the door before opening it and lifting her up the step and out of the rain._

Stephanie groaned as the sunlight replaced the moonlight, a bright yellow glow now took over the bedroom making it impossible to sleep. She felt the chest underneath her vibrate with laughter. She looked up and saw Jason laughing, his hand ran through her hair, she felt nothing,

It just wasn't the same when he did it.

* * *

_woohoo.  
i finally wrote something! phaha._

comments?  
please?

**merci (Y)**

**J.x**


	2. kissing in the rain

heyy, i know its short. sorry. ):

i own nothing except my ideas.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. (:**

thanks.

* * *

"Hey! One at a time! You alcohol starved animals…"

"Thanks Blair."

"No probs babe."

Stephanie shook her head, the bar was jam packed, on one hand it was great for business but on the other hand, murder for the staff. She practically threw the drink down in front of the customer, holding her hand out for his money before swiftly moving on to the next customer.

"Hey sweetcheecks…"

"What do you want?"

"You…when do you get finished?"

"I mean what drink…"

"I don't." he replied with a wink "so, when do you get finished? "

"Okay, look, if you don't tell me what drink you want I'll call security and get your sorry ass kicked outta here."

Stephanie got sick of this; guys hitting on her every night. Sometimes when they were married, even when they were only dating, Paul would sit at the edge of the bar and get up in any guys face who would hit on her. She loved when he was protective.

_Stephanie struggled with the crates of bottles in her hands as she walked from the cellar up to the bar, walking through the crowd of people she felt a relief from her hands. She looked up and saw the most handsome man, he had lifted a crate from her, _

_finally! Someone was helping her out. Stephanie had stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe how stunning this guy was._

"_Thanks" she mumbled unsure if he could hear her._

"_No problem, you looked like you could use a hand."_

"…_yeah. Thanks." Stephanie lay the box down on the bar with a thud._

_A couple of hours later Stephanie noticed the same man sitting at the edge of the bar nursing a scotch._

"_You've been staring at him all night." _

_Stephanie jumped slightly smacking the guy behind her on the chest. "Blair! Give a girl a heat attack!"_

"_Well, its true. Just go say hi."_

_Stephanie's nerves got the better of her. "Nah, I mean, look at him. He's…"_

"_Gorgeous."_

_Stephanie turned and gave Blair 'the look' _

"_What?" He shrugged "I like boys too."_

"_Yeah, but look at him, clearly he's mine." Stephanie said, the pair stood at the bar, eyeing up this stranger. The man looked up towards the pair. Stephanie's eyes widened before turning to Blair. _

"_Oh my god, he just looked." She let her head fall into one hand while the other one rested on her hip._

"_And by the way he is checkin' out your ass, he is clearly straight."_

_Stephanie smirked, turning slightly to look at him again, he flashed her a smile that made he knees weak._

"_I think I love him already." Stephanie said aloud._

"_Easy there hon. Remember what happened the last time."_

"_Oh come on, that is nothing like this."_

"_Yeah, he still treated you like shit though."_

"_Yeah, I know, don't need to relive that though do we?" She gave him another look before turning and serving the awaiting customer._

_Blair took the advantage, walking over to the stranger who was eyeing up his best friend._

"_Hey, my friend likes you."_

_The man looked up at Blair. "I like her too."_

"_Whats her name?" Blair questioned._

_He looked over, mesmerised by her every move. "I have no idea."_

Stephanie got lost in her thoughts of their first conversation, he was the nicest guy she had ever met, the fact that he was stunning did help. They talked for hours and before they knew it Stephanie's shift had finished, not that she had done much work that night anyway.

"_So, Stephanie…" Paul said as the walked out of the bar, a slight sing-song tone gracing his voice. "Can I walk you home?"_

_She smiled widely, staring into the ground, not wanting him to see the effect he was having on her._

"_I dunno, do you wanna walk me home?"_

"_Well…" He began, he stood in front of her before continuing to walk backwards, all the time keeping his eyes on her "This could be a very dangerous area, we wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you being manhandled by a stranger would we?"_

"_We would not…" Stephanie replied, the smile staying plastered on her face._

"_So…can I walk you home?" His eyes eager that she say yes._

"_I guess so."_

_The couple walked three blocks to Stephanie's apartment, the rain had started falling moments ago causing them to hurry a little and with their hands still joined, Stephanie pulled Paul under the little shelter under the front door of her apartment block._

"_So…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_This is my place…"_

_Paul looked around at the steps and the door "Its very nice…nice little tree to sleep under, the stairs don't seem to comfy, the light flickering would bother me though"_

_He proceeded to joke about the surrounding area._

"_I live up there actually…"_

"_Oh, you live inside?" Paul joked. Stephanie slapped his chest lightly before taking her keys from her purse, she wiped her soaking wet hair back from her head._

_Before either of them knew what was happening, Paul's lips were on hers. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, and he felt her hands grasp his forearms softly as she began to kiss him back. Their mouths fused together with a desire neither of them had experienced before. The kiss ended abruptly as Paul pulled back…_

"_Sorry, I shouldn't…"_

_Stephanie pulled him back in, their lips joining once again in a passionate kiss that made both of them weak._

"_Don't be…" she grinned widely before he leaned in once more, pecking her lips._

_They both smiled, their foreheads resting against one and other._

Stephanie thought back to how fairytale-like their relationship had started out, it was more than she could have ever asked for but now, it was nothing, he wasn't there. Instead she had moved on, or at least thought she had moved on, with a perfect guy, he was sweet, funny, kind, everything a woman could want but somehow she couldn't seem to want him the way he wanted her. She wanted something she had already had and was stupid enough to give up on.

Her relationship with Jason was considered by her friends as 'perfect'. however, Stephanie didn't think so. She missed the craziness, she missed the screaming and the shouting, throwing things, angry make-up sex and spending the entire day in bed, it was the little things about the relationship that made it so perfect, not the people in it.

"Hey Steph…" Blair said, trying to get her attention. She looked up as he nodded to he far end of the bar.

Stephanie whipped round, her eyes widened slightly, her breathing quickened and her hands went clammy…_oh god, it can be him_.

* * *

_comments?  
i know its kinda shit,  
sorry, i wanted to post something before my imagination ran off completely._

**merci beaucoup. (Y)**

**:]**


End file.
